Penelope Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Penelope´s history. Penelope "Penny" Halliwell was a witch of the Warren line of witches. She is the daughter of Gordon Johnson and Pacifica Baxter, sister Gordon Johnson II, granddaughter of Philippa Bowen and Redmond Baxter, ex-wife of Allen Halliwell and three unnamed men, mother of Patricia Halliwell, grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, who are also known as the Charmed Ones, and great-grandmother to the children of the Charmed Ones - which includes Pip, who is one of the Blessed Ones, and Colvin, who is the Source of All Evil. Penny died on March 5th, 1997, from a heart attack, when she was walking down the stairs leading to the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Even in death, however, she continued to watch over her granddaughters and acted as a guardian family spirit who occasionally visited her granddaughters and provided them with comfort and good advice when they needed it. She also helped her great-grandson, Pip, vanquish the demon, Juno, when her soul entered Phoebe's body (which was being controlled by Pip at the time.) As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Penny inherited the power of telekinesis, and was one of the most powerful and Craft-dedicated witches of the Warren line. She was also responsible for the creation of many spells and potions in the Halliwells' Book of Shadows. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Penelope's life. Early Life Later Life and Family Death Afterlife Throughout Blessed Helping Pip On March 5, 2015, Penny is one of the many Warren witches to descend from the heavens and enter Phoebe Halliwell's body (who Pip Muniz-Halliwell was temporarily inhabiting.) They strengthen Pip to the point where he exceeds the demon, Juno's, level of power and Pip is able to vanquish him. When Pip returns to the Manor, she and the other Warren witches are released back to the heavens. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Penny is noted to be particularly skillful in this fundamental ability - during her years of raising her daughter and granddaughters, she invented spells to discipline them when they got out of hand, and is also responsible for creating many spells in the Book of Shadows. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Penny was also noted to be a particularly gifted potioneer, having crafted a great many potion recipes in the Book of Shadows. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. Penny's telekinetic power dramatically surpassed even that of Prudence Halliwell's during her early years as a Charmed One—in 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, Penny mistook them for warlocks and repelled them through an intricate path out to the porch, and also used it to undo Piper Halliwell's "freeze" on a young Andy Trudeau. During Piper's and Leo's wedding, she used it to play "Pachelbel's Canon" on wind chimes, and in later instances, she was shown using it to send her opponents flying great distances with dramatic impacts, all of which testify to her formidable strength and expert skill as a potent telekinetic witch. It is unknown if her telekinetic power is greater than the telekinetic power of her great-grandson, Colvin Turner-Gordon. Other Powers * High Resistance: As an upper-level witch, Penny is highly resistant to lethal powers such as Fireballs. Spirit Powers * Wisping: As a ghost, Penny possesses the power to teleport through white-lights. This power, much like orbing, surrounded her in swirling white orbs until she vanishes and appears elsewhere. * Summoning: The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. * Spirit Writing: Penny once wrote a message to Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, wishing them "Happy Anniversary" on their first year as witches. * Invisibility: As a spirit, Penny is naturally invisible to the naked eye. * Intangibility: As a spirit, Penny is intangible and can pass through objects. * Voice Echo: Penny can project her voice to the living from the spiritual plane. Personality Professional Life Nothing has been revealed about Penny's professional life. However, she presumably had a job with a good income, and it was once shown that she was particularly interested in IBM stocks, which implies that she was possibly an active investor. After she retired, she moved out of the manor into a smaller apartment in the city so that Patty and Victor Bennett could start their own family. When the couple divorced, Penny moved back in with her daughter and granddaughters. While Patty went to work, Penny looked after her granddaughters, teaching them how to cast spells and brew potions. After Patty died, it was highly likely that Penny came out of retirement as she had to raise her granddaughters and to make ends meet, though it was never revealed as to what kind of job she had. Romantic Life Allen Halliwell The Necromancer Nine Failed Relationships Penny married a total of three more times (excluding the would've been successful marriage with her first-husband, Allen, had he not been killed), and was engaged for a total of six times, but the relationships did not work out, which made her extremely cynical towards men. She even placed a curse on her engagement ring so that, whenever she was tempted to enter into a serious committed relationship with a man, she will be reminded of what she hated most about unsuccessful marriages after she put it on: becoming a housewife like Martha Stewart, with no independence, or will, or even personal identity of her own. Physical Appearance Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! (mentioned) * Daddy's Home (mentioned) * Saving Mr. 35th President Note and Trivia * The Warren Family Tree lists Penny's birth year as 1937. This is most likely an error, considering her daughter was born in 1950, making Penny only 13 at the time. * On the Family Tree, Penny is listed as being married to Jack Halliwell, who died in 1964 and Penny herself is listed as dying in 1968. ** Another mistake to this is that the first name of Penny's first husband was Allen, not Jack. ** For all intents and purposes and the sake of Blessed, Matt (the author) without realizing had made Pip Muniz-Halliwell's birthday as March 5th, 1998 (Penny's death date) so Matt is retconning her death to a year prior, 1997. "Let it be a family tree mistake, I wanna keep the eeriness of Pip being born on Penny's death date." - Matt * The Family Tree states that Penny had a brother, Gordon Johnson II, though his existence is disputed by Penny herself, who mentioned that Wyatt Halliwell was the first male born in the family. * Penny once made a statement after her great-grandson, Wyatt was born that the latter was the first male born in the line in generations. However, this exact statement disputes the existences of Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Colvin Turner-Gordon--her two eldest great-grandchildren. ** However, Pip was in New York for the years between Penny's death and the sisters finally getting a normal life. No one knew about Pip until he showed up at the Manor, which would make sense on Penny's behalf that she thought Wyatt was the first male born. ** When Phoebe Halliwell got pregnant with the Source's heir, the gender was never specifically said except by the Seer who said the Heir would be a boy. Penny was dead and in the afterlife and she most likely did not know of the conversation between Cole Turner and the Seer about the Heir. Also the baby was never carried full-term by Phoebe and was suppoesdly never born. * Piper Halliwell once stated in a Charmed episode that Penny has a heart condition, which further explains the heart attack she died from. * In ''Daddy's Home'', the Hex Witch, Eileen--who was Penny's ex-best friend--said that Penny had stole her boyfriend, Allen. So in revenge, Eileen cursed Penny making it so none of her relationships lasted. Penny defeated Eileen by binding her powers but the spell dissolved when Penny died, and Eileen got her powers back. ** Near the end of the episode, Andy Trudeau and Pip Muniz-Halliwell both confirm that Eileen's boyfriend was Allen Halliwell. Andy says to Pip that it was the latter's great-grandfather; and Pip later says to his mother, Phoebe, that Eileen's boyfriend was Grams' first husband. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Mothers Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors